Kira's Revenge ( MAJOR RE-WRITE )
by SomeoneVeryRandomDontMindMe
Summary: How much can the power to kill change a person ? Fem, Intelligent, Grey, Ravenclaw! Harry. AN# I forgot to mention that I have changed the timelines around a bit. In this story, HP was born in 2000 (making the year in this story 2013) and DN, in my story, happens around 1990's or a little bit earlier in the Muggle World. I am basing this off the books.
1. Prologue

_**It doesn't matter if you're the Happiest person,**_

 _ **Or an unfortunate Weeper,**_

 _ **A powerful Beast,**_

 _ **Or a terrifying Creature,**_

 _ **We're all equal in the eyes of the Reaper.**_

 _ **How much can the Power to kill change a person ?**_

 _ **Is there such thing as self-control when you have the fate of someone's life in your hand ?**_

 _ **The-Girl-Who-Lived has been put to the test once again.**_

 _ **The start of a chilling journey relying on the power of the mind...**_

 _ **And it all start's with one little notebook.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**It**_ was a rather grey day in Private Drive; There was no sunshine or twittering birds, the sky was frighteningly dark and the only sound was of thunder yet it was not raining.

Liliana Fawna Potter, The Girl-Who-Lived, was working in the garden and, as her hands worked to pull up roots, her mind thought back to the wonderful castle she would be returning to in a few short weeks for her third year.

She couldn't wait to get back to the castle. Her life with the Dursley's was miserable. It was only just two year's ago that the Dursley's moved her out from the cupboard under the stairs and into the second bedroom of Private Drive.

' _Soon I'll be back in that wonderful tower..._ ' Ravenclaw tower truly was wonderful. It was nice and cool, had lots of books and instruments and was quiet.

Sitting up to wipe the sweat from her brow, she looked up at the darkening sky with a small frown.

' _It looks like it's going to ra-_ ' Her train of thought was broken as she spotted something black and small falling from the sky.

Squinting, she watched as it fell from above the grey cloud's and landed...just a few feet away from her.

Frowning, she looked over her shoulder to check none of her relatives were watching before standing and padding over to the thing; which turned out to be a notebook.

Tilting her head, she picked the black notebook up and turned it over to see the front page.

 _ **Death Note.**_

' _Death Note ?_ ' Flipping it open, she looked at the black pages which had rules scribbled on them in white writing.

 _ **How to Use:**_

 _ **1\. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

 _ **2\. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

 _ **3\. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_

 _ **4\. If the cause of death is note specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

 _ **5\. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_

Surely this was a prank ?

' _It certainly wasn't thrown and no planes are flying due to the weather, and any sane Witch or Wizard would never fly during this weather._ '

Sighing, she closed the notebook and tucked it into the front of her pants before pulling the overly large shirt over it.

' _Whatever it is, I can't find out until I've done my chores. Merlin know's I can't be bothered with being screeched at by Petunia..._ '

And so she continued weeding the garden, the notebook weighing heavily in her mind as she thought of the possibilities of prank's that could've been pulled to make it fall from the sky.

 _ **Once**_ it started to rain, her aunt wasted no time in screeching that she get back inside; having a child work out in the rain would be _abnormal_ and the Dursley's strived for _normality._

Once she was inside she was thrown a towel to dry off and was given a measly cheese sandwich and a glass of water.

Holding in a sigh, she sat down at the table and started on her sandwich, paying little mind to the Dursley's as they watched TV.

Suddenly, the soap opera they were watching was interrupted by a news person.

'' _A bank in downtown London has been taken hostage! Over twenty people remain inside with the robbers who are threatening to kill everyone if they do not empty the vaults!_ ''

Liliana looked up, watching closely as a plan started to make itself in her mind.

'' _The four robbers have all been identified as Hamish Boggs, William Hagsworth, Daniel Carte and Robert Vggs!_ '' Four pictures of middle-aged, rather disgusting looking men popped up on the screen of the TV.

Liliana stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, quickly making her way up to her bedroom with the men's names and faces in her face.

' _It won't work. It was just a prank and, besides, if it does work their just criminals. People who would most likely be shot by the police at any stage._ ' She thought, reassuring herself as she grabbed a pen from the desk in her room and started jotting down the names.

 _Hamish Boggs_ : A fat, middle-aged man with thinning grey hair, a red face and piggy black eyes.

 _Willian Hagsworth_ : A tall, gangly middle-aged man with a thin face, long hooked nose, bald head and practically black eyes.

 _Daniel Carte_ : A middle-aged, long-faced, buck-toothed man with dirty blonde hair and bloodshot blue eyes.

 _Robert Vggs_ : A middle-aged, skinny, rat-faced man with mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes.

Placing the pen on the desk and hiding the notebook under her mattress, she quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen again and, pretending as if nothing happened, continued eating her sandwich as one ear listened to the TV.

'' _We do not yet have any information on- Wait, hold on..._ '' Her absinthe eyes flickered to the TV, her muscles tensing and her heart race picking up.

' _No...it couldn't have worked. It was silly of me to even..._ ' The new's reporter looked shocked as the camera swirled around to watch as people piled out of the bank, looking both relieved and scared.

'' _Eye-witnesses say the men all clutched their chest's before falling over! The police have gone in to check- What is going on ?!_ ''

No, it couldn't have worked. That's impossible...

'' _It seem's all the men are dead and, from the look's of it, heart-attacks!_ '' She froze.

How...? What...? Not possible...?

 _Murderer._.

Her eye's widened in horror at the word that was whispered in the very back of her mind.

 _Murderer._

 _Murderer._

 _Murderer._

 _Murderer._

 _Murderer._

MURDERER! _**MURDERER!**_

Abruptly standing from the table, she quickly made her way out of the kitchen and upstairs towards her room, all the while thinking;

' _I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murder-_ ' Her thought's paused as she looked at the notebook in her hand.

' _No...I didn't know it would happen and besides, they would have been shot by the police or put in prison and there was a chance they would have been killed there or they could have killed themselves._ ' Yes, she was innocent.

' _And it's not like they were very important. No, they, like many other criminals, just pollute this world. They make it rotten. I just got rid of some of the filth..._ ' Something clicked.

' _I could do it again...but-but with bigger, more dangerous criminals! I could rid the world of filth- NO!_ ' A small, sly smirk came over her lips.

' _I can bring a new era, I can create a new, better world! A world made by good, hardworking people! A world with no crime!_ ' Yes!

'' And once I do... '' She whispered, gazing at the Death Note with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes.

'' _I Will Be The God of This New World._ ''


	3. Chapter 2

_**Light**_ Yagami had been so close to his victory of becoming the God of the New World he was creating.

He had taken down L! he was so, so close to beating Near...

Of course, like some cliche story, he had been defeated and now here he was; stuck in the Shinigami realm, watching as the human realm got worse with the crime. Watched as it decayed from the inside out.

With his time in the Shinigami realm, his body...changed.

He got taller, his brown hair turned black, his skin ( _The skin that wasn't replaced with patches of sewn in dark purple/grey or light grey flesh._ ) turned deadly pale and his nails got longer, turned black and his eyes turned a luminous, crimson red.

Almost without him noticing his clothes changed with his body; while he once wore a crisp suit, he now wore form-fitting black trousers with black ankle boots with no shirt. The only other thing he wore was a silver ring with a black stone on his left hand along with a black bead bracelet.

His only possession was his own Death Note...and one he managed to steal...

He smirked slightly, watching as the notebook fell into the human world.

He hadn't given up his dream of having a perfect world, oh no, it was still there in his mind; strong and unbreakable...

Now, all he needed was a person. A person to do his work for him.

He hadn't just dropped his notebook randomly like Ryuk did, so many years ago. No, he had chosen a powerful, intelligent, persuasive person...

One Liliana Fawna Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Luck**_ seemed to be on Liliana's side as, to her hidden delight, the Dursley's would be going out for dinner and, knowing them, they would take up to around two to three hours.

That gave her plenty of time to take Dudley's laptop and ' _delete_ ' the many known criminals's of the world.

Smirking as she looked up America's criminals, she grabbed her ballpoint pen and opened the notebook...

 _Charles Manson._

And she wrote.

She wrote with one hand while the other pulled up pages and pictures of criminals still alive.

Name after name, face after face, she didn't stop even when her hand cramped and ached in protest.

' _This is all for the New World._ ' She thought, flipping the notebook's page and scribbling down a list of more names with a smile.

'' I see you've taken a shine to the Death Note, just as I had when I was human. '' Liliana let out a scream, falling in shock from the computer chair and onto the floor.

The ' _Crack!_ ' of lightning illuminated the tall, mysterious man standing just a few feet away from her.

Wide-eyed and rather scared, she scrambled back towards the Death Note, the man just chuckled.

'' The Death Note won't have any affect on me. Besides, you don't have anything to worry about, I won't hurt you. '' And, as if to prove his point, he reached down and, before she could move, grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Liliana watched him warily, her heart still racing.

'' Who...What are you ? '' She asked, taking in his patched and sewn in skin. The thing in front of her smirked,

'' My name is Light Yagami and I am a Shinigami or, as you would know me, a Grim Reaper. I am the one who dropped the Death Note into the human world and into your hands. ''

Liliana's insides froze with fear; a Shinigami ? A Grim Reaper ? _A Death God ?!_

Swallowing down her fear, Liliana grabbed the Death Note and, with a feeling of disappointment, held it out to him.

'' I'm guessing you want it back ? '' Instead of taking it, Light just chuckled and, to her shock, made another appear in his hand.

'' I already have mine. I purposely dropped it into your hands. '' The smirk disappeared from his face and was replaced by a bitter look of disgust.

'' The human world is rotten; decaying from the inside out and, when I was human, I tried to make the world into a better place by erasing all the filth that polluted it. '' His crimson eyes were glazed over in memory,

'' I almost succeeded but I was killed before I could take my place as the God of the New World. After I died, I became a Shinigami and killed all the people that stopped be from becoming the God of the New World... '' He looked down at, the smirk back on his face,

'' I have made a path for you without any major obstacles that will stop you like they stopped me. '' He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders,

'' With my guidance, I can help you cleanse the world of filth and you can become The God of The New World. '' Liliana was silent.

Light watched her, half expecting her to give the Death Note back when-

'' _We._ '' Light blinked, tilting his head in curiosity as she lifted her head and met his crimson gaze-

His breath caught at the icy, determination in those absinthe depths.

'' If you are going to be part of this, you will be God of the New World with me. '' She smirked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

'' _Together We Will Rule This World As Gods!_ ''

Light smirked.

He knew he had chosen the right person.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Light**_ watched the young human girl as she cleaned the dishes; she had cooked the Dursley's a meal and yet she did not even get the crumbs ?

'' Have a good day at work, dear. '' Petunia, a horse-faced woman, simpered and kissed her fat husband's fat cheek.

Light grimaced in disgust before turning to Liliana.

'' You do realise you can kill him ? '' Her eye's flickered to him, full of question.

Light just smiled,

'' I do not think Vernon Dursley and his family are fit for our New World. It will be easy, all you have to do is write a car accident or something plain. '' A wicked gleam entered her eyes.

'' Ow! '' Liliana yelped, having ' _accidentally_ ' cut her finger of the knife she was cleaning.

Petunia wrinkled her nose in disgust,

'' Go get a bandage, Girl! And don't get blood on my carpet! '' Liliana ducked her head as she passed Petunia, hiding her smirk as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Walking inside she grabbed the notebook from underneath her mattress and, using her good hand, quickly wrote in the Death Note.

Light peered over her small form, reading what she had written with a small smirk.

 _Vernon Dursley. Dies in a collision with a milk tanker on his way to work._

 _Petunia Dursley. Commits suicide/homicide with her son after hearing of her husband's death._

 _Dudley Dursley. Killed by his mother when she commits suicide/homicide._

Smirking, Liliana placed the Death Note back under her mattress before exiting her room and walking into the bathroom, dug around the drawers for a bandage and, after finding one, messily wrapped her cut finger.

Padding from the bathroom, Light followed her as she left the house to finish gardening.

Getting on her knees, she paid close attention to the phone as she started pulling the rest of the weeds from the garden.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

' _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ ' Liliana smirked to herself as she heard the phone ring,

' _Ring! Ring-!_ ' Bingo.

'' Mum! It's for you! ''

'' Hello ? Yes, this is Petunia Dursley. What is this about ? Wh-what...? ''

Six minutes passed before Petunia made an appearance.

Light watched as she walked towards Liliana, tear streaks down her cheeks and her eyes glazed.

Wordlessly, the bony woman held out her wallet.

'' Go to the store and buy some ice cream for my Dudders. '' Liliana smirked, accepting the wallet and nodded,

'' Of course Aunt Petunia- oh, and Aunt Petunia ? '' Dazed, the woman stared at her,

'' Remember; the bleach is in the cupboard under the stairs and don't cut across, cut down. '' Petunia nodded with dazed eyes.

Liliana walked into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom; she grabbed the Death Note, her wand, a pen and placed them all into a backpack before leaving the Dursley household for the final time.

Light hovered beside her, a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Light**_ stood beside's Liliana as she ' _sobbed_ ' into her hands upon hearing of her relative's demise.

'' There, there lass. '' The police officer soothed, gently rubbing her back in soothing motions.

'' Now, can ya tell me where you were when this all happened ? '' He asked gently, his hazel eyes full of pity.

Sniffling, Liliana wiped her crocodile tears away and hiccupped as she nodded.

'' A-aunt P-p-petunia had g-given m-me so-some m-money t-t-to get an i-i-ice l-lolly. I-I g-got one f-f-for m-my cou-cousin to-too bu-but now... '' She let out a scream of anguish and covered her face with her hands.

To most, it would seem that her body was being racked with sobs; in reality, she was shaking with silent laughter as she pretended to ' _sob_ ' and ' _cry_ '.

'' Liliana. '' Liliana peeked up at Light's voice and, sniffling and wiping her eyes, she looked up to see why he needed her attention.

She almost lost her composure upon seeing a grim looking Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore who was dressed in dark robes instead of his usual bright colours; dark violet robes with silver stars and silver trim.

'' D-Du-Dumbledore ? '' She hiccuped, shakily standing up and looking at her Headmaster who sighed, the usual twinkle in his eyes dimmed.

'' Miss Potter, I'm sorry for the great loss that you have suffered today, but I must ask you to go with Professor McGonagall. '' Silently, she followed Professor McGonagall down the street.

'' There, there dear... '' She murmured, her arm around Liliana's shoulders as she lead her around the corner and, once they were out of sight, she looked down with pity in her eyes.

'' I trust you know what a portkey is ? '' At this, Liliana nodded and gazed curiously down at the black quill McGonagall pulled from her robes.

'' So I ju-just grab o-on ? '' Light looked at her, frowning slightly before noticing that, while one hand was on the quill, the other lay by her side and was, if you looked close enough, twitching slightly.

Light grabbed onto her hand and instantly regretted it.

 _ **They**_ appeared in the Headmaster's office and it took all of Liliana's self-control to not snort at how Light _almost_ fell over.

Shakily, she sat down in the chair and put her head in her hands, sniffling and crying silently as Professor McGonagall sat down, rubbing her back soothingly.

Looking up at Professor McGonagall, she sniffled.

'' W-where wi-will I st-stay no-now ? '' Professor McGonagall sighed, shaking her head.

'' I don't know dear. I don't know... ''

From the corner of her eye, Liliana watched as Light looked around the office curiously; she could see he was itching to pick up one of the ancient tombs and take a look.

Almost thirteen minutes later Dumbledore walked into the office, his face looking older and his aura just seeming a little more grey as he sat behind his desk.

He peered over his half-moon spectacles at Liliana, his eyes grave as he spoke;

'' My dear, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you... '' And so he went on to explain that he had been the one to place her with Dursley's.

He told her about how she had ' _supposedly_ ' survived that night thirteen years ago, how ' _love_ ' had saved her, how her mother's protection was still with her, about the blood wards.

By the time he had finished, her face was blank but...her eyes were livid.

' _I had to live through thirteen years of abuse because of some senile old fool's idea that LOVE saved me from Death ?! He doesn't actually think that my mother was the first to give their life for their child's, does he ?_ ' Good or bad, she didn't care.

Albus _Bloody_ Dumbledore was going in her Death Note!

Forcing herself to calm down, she lowered her head to hide her seething eyes.

'' S-so...wh-where am I g-going to s-stay no-now...? '' She stuttered, Dumbledore just smiled at her calmly,

'' There's no need to worry; I've already asked the Weasely's and they said they would be glad to keep you these next few weeks. '' Ugh...

She had nothing against the Weasley's, she was quite friendly with Ginny ( _She_ _had_ _saved the girl from the Chamber._ ) and the twins ( _Upon finding out she was the daughter of Prongs they had wanted to get very friendly with her._ ) and Percy wasn't too bad ( _She and him studied together._ ).

It was Ronald's jealousy, foot-in-mouth attitude and Molly's smothering that made her hesitant to stay at the Weasley's.

Though, she wasn't going to say that.

'' But... wo-won't caring f-for another ch-child be ha-hard considering their...financle pro-problems ? '' She wasn't being mean or anything, she knew what it was like to be poor and she knew how hard it would be to add another mouth to feed.

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes regaining some of their twinkle.

'' No need to worry, it's all taken care of. It seem's the Weasley's still have left over money from winning a raffle in the summer. '' Of course, like _that_ made her feel any better, but she didn't protest.

All this fake crying had made her tired.

'' Al-alright...so, when d-do I go there ? '' Dumbledore smiled,

'' Well, the Weasley's said they would have everything ready within half an hour. So, for now, I think it would be best if you got some rest, hmm ? '' Tiredly, Liliana nodded and stood with McGonagall.

'' I'm...I think I'll be o-okay to walk to R-Ravenclaw t-tower... '' McGonagall shot her a concerned look as she slowly walked from the Headmaster's office.

'' So, I think I'm right in assuming that you want me to continue the killing of criminals, as it seems like you won't be able to do so for a while ? '' Light asked, Liliana just gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

She didn't trust the portraits surrounding them.

She didn't talk until they were in Ravenclaw tower and in her dorm. Once inside, Liliana's shoulders slumped slightly as she sat on her bed, opened her backpack and pulled her wand and Death Note from inside.

'' If I'm going to stay at the Weasley's, I'll have to give this a good disguise; I don't trust them to not snoop around my belongings. '' Namely, Ronald.

Tapping the book with her wand, she muttered;

'' _Apsconditus._ '' An allusion came over the cover of the Death Note; instead of **Death Note** , it was replaced with _Constellations and Their Meanings_.

Light watched as she placed her wand and Death Note back into the backpack before falling onto her bed, sighing and rubbing her now itching eyes.

'' Light, I'm going to catch up on some sleep...you do...whatever... '' She murmured, already half asleep.

Light just smirked, his Death Note already in hand.


	7. Chapter 6

_**The**_ _Muggle World was going mad._

 _Hundreds, sometimes even thousand's, of criminals were dying on a daily basis. All throughout Europe, America and other places criminals were dropping like flies._

 _All from heart-attacks._

 _This was just like Kira all over again, but much, much worse. With the first Kira, only dozen's had died a day. Not hundreds._

 _They were now calling this Kira's Revenge._

 _It was all over the papers, news and radios of Kira's Revenge. Some were scared, some were disgusted and some were supportive._

 _Many families and victim's of crime with the criminals going free were supportive of Kira's Revenge._

 _Sex offenders, thief's, murderers, even terrorists were dropping dead all over the world! From New Zealand to New Orlean's._

 _Some were already starting to call it the 'beginning of a New Era.' and they were right, soon, the world would be plunged into a time like none before..._

 _ **Kira's Reign.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Upon**_ arriving at The Burrow she was, as predicted, smothered by Molly and ushered up towards her room with some toast and some tea so she could ' _rest_ '.

Liliana didn't hesitate to throw herself on the made up bed ( _She would be staying in Ginny's room on a second bed squashed in the corner._ ) and bury her head in the pillows, sighing as she stretched her body out contently.

She didn't have any regret for killing off the Dursley's and not just because they abused her; they were rude, lazy and she knew they had done more than one illegal thing.

Dudley was bound to grow up into a thug and she didn't need any thug's in the New World.

Turning her head and opening her eye, she looked at Light who stood in the corner; a smirk on his face, a gleam in his eye as he scribbled name after name in his Death Note.

Tilting her head, she _really_ looked at him.

He looked to be twenty-two or twenty-three and was, without a doubt, handsome. He had a lean muscled body and was tall, he also seemed to be of Japanese descent.

' _What life did he have before he became a Shinigami ?_ ' Truly, she was curious.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it ?

'' Light. '' She whispered, gaining his attention.

His crimson eyes bore into her own absinthe depths,

'' Yes ? '' Somehow, he still managed to write names while looking at her.

'' What was your life like before you became a Shinigami ? before you got the Death Note ? '' Light's hand paused and, for a brief moment, he seemed as if he weren't going to answer.

But he did.

'' It was...boring before I found the Death Note. Though, after I found it my life did become complicated, not that I minded. It was entertaining, creating the New World...Though, I must admit that there are a few Death's that I still do regret...like my father's... '' Yes, that had truly been one of his worst moments and mistakes.

'' I attended To-Oh University and was one of Japan's most intelligent individuals. If you searched my name on the internet, you would find that they said I had died 'bravely defeating Kira.' '' The public never knew he was Kira.

'' I did have a sister, though she died in childbirth just a few years ago. My mother passed shortly after. The child my sister birthed died in the womb, it was strangled by the umbilical cord. ''

Liliana felt a twig of pity for Light; his entire family had died and he couldn't join them. She seriously doubted that he had any friends in the Shinigami realm if he did why would he be here ?

'' Light ? When I die, will I become a Shinigami like you ? '' Light looked at her in slight surprise; most humans wouldn't want to think about their Death.

'' Yes, any human that use's the Death Note can not go to Hell or Heaven; instead, they become a Shinigami. '' Liliana knew that she would, someday, die and wasn't afraid of it.

Smiling, she sat up and looked directly into Light's eyes; genuine truth shone within them.

'' Light, when I die I promise you that I will always be your friend and I will support whichever decision you may choose. '' Light's eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to respond-

'' U-umm...Liliana ? are you alright ? '' Ginny Weasley asked hesitantly, peering into the room to find Liliana sitting up in her bed and staring at the wall.

Liliana looked at Ginny, nodding slightly and making sure her expression was slightly sorrowful as she smiled weakly at the youngest Weasley.

' _If I'm going to create a New World, I'll need human as well to spread my influence..._ ' Liliana thought, mentally smirking as she motioned for Ginny to sit next to her.

Ginny sat next to her in silence and, for a few moments, they both just say there before Liliana spoke.

'' Ginny...? '' Ginny looked towards her idol and hero, nodding in attention.

'' Have...have you ever thought of a world with rot ? '' Ginny blinked in confusion,

'' What I mean is a world with no bad people, no crime, no Dark Lord's; just a world made up of good, hardworking people. '' Ginny nodded in understanding,

'' Yeah, I've thought of how nice it would be; a world with no struggle or evil in it, where everything and everyone is equal to each other. Why ? '' Light smirked, he knew just what Liliana was doing.

Liliana turned to look at Ginny, her eyes big and her face full of determination.

'' I want to create a world like that Ginny; no evil, no crime, no struggle. A world where everyone in it is equal and get's all the help they need whenever they need it. '' Ginny's eyes widened slightly,

'' A world where there are no prejudices about people who might be different. A world where people who are different have no need to hide, a world where people aren't suppressed by their government. A world with no war, just peace and equality. '' Liliana let out a sigh and let her shoulders sag,

'' But...how could I, just one person, do that ? '' Ginny, in a bold move of support, grabbed Liliana's hand.

'' You're not alone! I'm here and I support your idea of a New World! I-I'll help you achieve your goal in whatever way I can! '' Liliana pulled Ginny into a hug, gently pressing the younger girl's head into her shoulder so that she wouldn't see Liliana's smirk.

'' Thank you, Ginny; with your support, I'm sure I can achieve my dream of a New World... ''

Light smirked at her, loving the way the younger ginger-haired girl had just fallen right into Liliana's trap.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Liliana**_ yawned, stretching as she tiredly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Sliding off the bed she grabbed her backpack and padded towards the bathroom, her footsteps so silent that not even Ginny, the lightest sleeper in the Weasley house, awoke.

Everyone else in the house was asleep ( _Apart from Light who, since last night, hadn't stopped writing in his Death Note with a rather crazed look in his eyes._ ) as Liliana had planned to wake up before everyone else.

She alone was going to have the first shower. She was very impatient in the morning and it wouldn't do for her to suddenly snap while waiting and write someone's name in the Death Note.

Turning the water on she locked the bathroom door and removed her clothes ( _She had fallen asleep in her clothes as, before mr Weasley had returned with her clothes, she didn't have anything else to wear._ ) before stepping into the shower.

After washing herself and her hair, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself before opening her backpack and dressing.

Short, black denim dungaree's with a rather white, v-neck shirt that had a gold and silver watercolour rose on the front with some dark navy converses.

During her trip to Diagon Alley in her second year, she had gotten some Muggle clothing from Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion's that were charmed to grow with her until she reached a certain age.

She hid these clothes from the Dursley's, knowing they wouldn't want ' _Freakish_ ' clothing in their home and, whenever she went back to the Dursley's, she wore her hand-me-down's.

Tying her wild, crimson locks into a messy bun she grabbed her backpack and crept back to Ginny's room, put it back on her bed and then took out her Death Note, grabbed her wand and silently shrunk it before putting it in her pocket.

She couldn't risk anyone discovering it or worse, touching it and seeing Light.

Light had explained to her that if anyone else touched the Death Note they would be able to see him and if Ginny or someone else of the Weasley family were to touch the notebook...

She would have to kill them.

' _But that's not going to happen._ ' She thought firmly as she walked downstairs and towards the kitchen; while she may be killing off criminals and manipulating more than one good person, she was anything but _rude._

So, why not thank the Weasley's by preparing them breakfast ?

And that was how the Weasley's found her; serving up fried eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans, fried mushrooms and tomatoes with toast and tea.

Upon seeing Molly's rather shocked face, she just smiled shyly;

'' My way of saying thanks... '' Fred grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder,

'' Oi, you can thank us as much as you want! '' He grinned with his twin before sitting at the table and hurriedly piling up his plate.

'' Oh, Percy! '' The oldest Weasley looked towards her,

'' Yes, Liliana ? '' She smiled and handed him a plate that had scrambled eggs, french toast and some porridge and coffee.

'' I know your thoughts on fatty foods and your need for coffee. '' Percy smiled, taking the plate and cup with a grateful look.

Liliana then started on the dishes, much to Molly's embarrassment.

'' Oh no, dear, I can take care of it! You have some breakfast! '' Liliana just smiled,

'' I've had breakfast but you haven't; please ? '' She widened her eyes and made her lip pout and, to the twin's shock, actually got her way with Molly who sighed and, hesitantly, took a place at the table.

Mr Weasley smiled and since this was the first time he had met her, took up the opportunity to talk to her about Muggle items.

'' Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck ? '' Containing a chuckle at the rather amusing question, she did her best to answer;

'' The origin of the rubber duck is not known, but its history is inevitably linked to the emergence of rubber manufacturing in the late 1800s. The earliest rubber ducks were made from harder rubber and lacked squeakers. They don't really have much purpose apart from entertainment and, in some cases, decoration for bathroom's as not many bathrooms have any shade's of yellow in them. ''

Smiling slightly at the curious expression on his face, she turned back to the sink and finished off the rest of the dishes and, after drying them, placed them in their rightful places.

Just as she was about to grab Fred and George's plates ( _They had eaten quickly and had made their way to the bathroom._ ) Molly interrupted her by grabbing them,

'' Oh don't worry about it dear. I'll do these. '' Sighing slightly and seeing that, this time, Molly wouldn't take ' _No_ ' for an answer, she merely smiled with a nod and made her way outside.

'' Oh, where are you going dear ? '' Molly called out worriedly, Mr Weasley beside her.

Despite wanting to scowl at her nosiness, she looked over her shoulder with a soft smile,

'' I'm just going for a walk. I won't go too far. '' Molly looked as if she were about to protest, but Mr Weasley placed his hand on her shoulder.

'' Let her be, Mollywobbles. She's going through a rough time, I think it'd be best if she cleared her mind... '' Molly nodded in understanding and, after looking back at Liliana with pity, went back into the kitchen.

Mr Weasley waved with a smile,

'' Bye, Mr Weasley! '' She waved before walking off, an unnoticed smirk on her lips as she and Light walked away from the house to get some more privacy.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Liliana**_ sat on the branch of a large apple tree, chewing thoughtfully on a ripe apple.

Swallowing her mouthful, she looked down at Light who sat writing in his Death Note. Frowning at him, she hopped down from the branch and sat next to him.

'' You know...You can take a break; your wrist must be half dead by now. '' She joked, meeting his crimson gaze with a smile.

'' Shinigami don't feel pain. Anyways, I want to wipe out as much scum as possible for our New World. '' His smirk was only slightly bloodthirsty.

 _Our New World._

'' So, what law's should we drop ? I know there are a lot of pathetic laws about Werewolves. '' Light just looked at her.

' _He was a Muggle when he was human...right._ '

'' Werewolves aren't allowed to adopt children and are practically forced to get Muggle jobs as nobody wants a Werewolf working for them, and still it's hard for a Werewolf to explain why they have ' _sick_ ' days every month. When a Werewolf has a child they have to inform the Ministry and they're so much more crap laws about them. '' By the looks of it, Light thought all of those laws were pathetic.

'' In this New World, everyone will be equal. There will be no pathetic laws such as those. And the only people who will be of the higher status of them is you and I. Of course, they won't know about me. If they did they might try to get their hand's on Death Note's and that would be disastrous. '' Liliana shuddered at the thought of utter chaos that would happen.

'' So, what about the government for our New World ? and uniforms ? '' Light chuckled, pausing in his writing to give her an amused look.

'' Well, why don't you plan it out and, once we get back to The Burrow, write it down and show me once we're alone ? '' Liliana smiled at him, nodding as she leant against the tree and thought about what changes their New World would have.

' _Well, for starters there isn't going to be any of that Dark is bad and Light is good nonsense in my New World._ '

 _ **Liliana**_ was silently planning out school schedules for her New World when Arthur and Molly Weasley came into Ginny's room.

Liliana's arm that covered her work was unnoticed by all but Ginny, who peered curiously at the covered paper.

'' Liliana, we need to talk to you about...some important matters. '' Arthur said slowly, giving a look to Ginny who, after huffing in annoyance, stormed from her room and stomped down the stairs.

Molly shut the door and sat down on the bed alongside Arthur, who seemed rather nervous about whatever they wanted to talk to her about.

Liliana tilted her head, staring up at them curiously,

'' Is something the matter ? '' Molly shared a look with her husband who, after a moment's hesitation, let out a long-suffering sigh and started to talk.

'' Liliana...you may not have known about this but...there's been a breakout in Azkaban; a man named Sirius Black, the right-hand man of You-Know-Who himself and the man who helped You-Know-Who kill your parents, has escaped prison and we have the belief that he is going to try to find you. '' Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder,

'' Liliana...we both know you are powerful; you've proved that these last two years- '' Liliana's mind flickered back to The Philocifers Stone and The Basilisk.

'' But... _please_ don't go looking for Black; we understand that you may want revenge but the Auror's will handle it. '' Liliana frowned up at them, blinking innocently,

'' But...Mr Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me ? '' She asked in innocent, naive confusion.

' _When I can just kill him now..._ ' She thought darkly, mentally smirking as she watched the two leave the room.

Once they left the room Liliana grabbed her Death Note and a pen, flipped open to a page and-

 _Paused._

' _The right hand of Voldemort...supposedly Voldemort's most trusted..._ '

Who was better to capture and gain information about Voldemort than Voldemort's most trusted ?

' _And I don't even have to go looking for him, as he'll just come to me..._ ' Closing the Death Note with a ' _Snap!_ ' she placed it under her pillow and went back to work.

' _I can capture him, torture the information out of him and then..._ ' Her eyes gleamed wickedly,

' _I can get rid of him and his Death Eater friends..._ '


	11. Chapter 10

_**Liliana**_ had been with the Weasley's for two week's and, finally, they were taking a rather late trip to Diagon Alley where they would stay for the next week at The Leaky Cauldron for the next week until it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

After travelling via Floo ( _Not the best experience for Liliana or Light._ ) to The Leaky Cauldron they walked to Gringott's and, while the Weasley's went to their vault, Liliana went to...one of her vaults.

The Potter family was, not that any knew, an ancient family that first descended from The Peverell's who are beyond ancient, having emerged into the Wizarding World around just before the Egyptian's came around.

Before the Black's, The Malfoy's, The Slytherin's and even before Merlin.

During their time they changed their name and, over those many years, created many things and own many things today...things that still pour money into their many Vaults today.

But still, she only used her trust vault her parents had let her. She didn't use her money for many things. In fact, she had only ever used her vault for her school supplies in her first year and some clothes along with her supplies in her second year.

'' So, this is Wizarding currency ? '' Light asked, picking up a Galleon to peer at it curiously before throwing it back onto its pile.

Liliana took a few handfuls of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts before leaving her vault with Light and getting into the cart with Griphook, who grinned at her nastily before taking off down the tracks to the main office at top speed.

Liliana didn't mind the speed of the cart's; she enjoyed the speed. She enjoyed it so much that she actually threw up her hands and let out a loud,

'' _Whoop!_ ''

Much to the Goblin's amusement.

Light, unfortunately, was not a fan of the fast pace of the cart.

He growled, glaring at the little Goblin and fingering his Death Note, as they stepped out of the cart and walked back to the main hall.

'' I swear if we come back here I'm just going to pick you up and fly down to your damn vault... '' He grumbled, making Liliana let out a little giggle which she covered with a cough.

Seeing that the Weasley's were still in their vault she decided to go and get her own school supplies; she was dying to get away from Molly's smothering nature and Ronald's suspicious glares.

' _I need to pick my new trunk up..._ ' Ah yes, she had ordered her new trunk just a week ago and it should be ready by now.

' _After all, I'm going to need a place to hide Black when I torture him..._ ' The trunk she ordered was a Magical one.

On the outside, it would look like a normal antique black leather and brass steamer trunk, but on the inside, it was Magically expanded; there were two room's that were, believe it or not, bigger than the entire downstairs of the Dursley's old house.

Then there was another smaller room that was as big as the Dursley's yard; that was going to be the torture room while the other two room's would be for studying and planning.

The trunk had a voice password in Parseltongue, required her Magical signature and only had one person keyed into it; Liliana.

Light would be able to enter the trunk because, no matter how powerful the Magic, it would not sense a Shinigami.

As she walked into the trunk shop, the man behind the counter raised one furry, grey eyebrow at her.

'' Suppose yer the one who ordered tha Magick tronk ? '' His accent was something she couldn't place.

'' Jus' weit rite 'er. '' And then he disappeared into the back and, after a few minutes with the only sound being grunting and shuffling, he returned with her new trunk.

'' Tha'll beee 708 Gall'ooons, 53 Sick'eels ond 21 Knootsss. '' Liliana paid him, thanked him and grabbed her feather-light trunk and walked from the shop with Light behind her.

'' He was an...interesting character. '' Light chuckled, his crimson gaze roaming around the alley curiously.

'' When we get our own room at The Leaky Cauldron... '' Light grimaced at the name,

'' You're going to have to let me read your books; I must admit, I'm rather fascinated by all this Magic. In the Shinigami realm we, of course, know you exist but all we really know is that you different from other human's and that you can for long periods of time. '' So he was interested in learning about Magic...?

A small smile tugging at her lip's as she entered Flourish and Blotts with a small plan in her mind as she grabbed a basket and started walking down the isle's, going over the book list in her mind.

It only took her just a few minutes to find all her books and place them into her basket, so Light was rather confused when she put her list away and started walking deeper into the isle's and placing a few more books into the basket.

' _What is she-_ ' And then it hit him like a fish to the face.

' _You're going to have to let me read your books; I must admit, I'm rather fascinated by all this Magic. In the Shinigami realm we, of course, know you exist but all we really know is that you're different from other human's and that you can live for long period's of time._ ' Light's lip's twitched slightly; how _sweet._

'' Thank you, Liliana. '' Liliana gave him a very brief smile as she looked over a book before placing it into her basket and letting her smile drop.

Light got the message.

' _Your welcome._ '


	12. Chapter 11

_**I just realised I haven't clarified the timeline, sorry if you're confused.**_

 _ **Originally, HP was born on July 31, 1989, but in my story, he/she? is born on July 31, 2000. Meaning that her parents ( who were originally born in the 1960s. ? would have been born in the 1980s along with Light Yagami ( who was originally born on 1986. ). So this mean's that the year in my story is 2013 and Light Yagami is 33 years old.**_

 **The Russian, Poland, German and Switzerland Government Give In To Kira's Revenge!**

 _For these last few weeks, all over the world criminal's have been dying of heart-attacks in their prison cell's and even in the act of crime._

 _All of this is very similar to the crisis that happened thirteen years ago in Japan; The Kira case that lasted six years ( From February 12, 1995, to July 10, 2000. )_

 _Is Kira back ? is Kira back for revenge ? It seems so as, while dozens died daily during Kira's first uprising, hundreds of criminal's are dying every day!_

 _The Russian, Poland, German and Switzerland Government have all given into Kira's Revenge and have stated simply;_

 _" We do not wish to anger Kira by standing against him and risking innocent lives. So, in saying, we are now officially supporting Kira and are withdrawing any of our investigation's to stop him. "_

 _There is rumour of the next to give into Kira's Revenge is the Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Brazilian and African Government's._

 _Is this the start of a new era ?_

 _Read more on Kira's First Uprising, page 4._

 _ **Liliana**_ let a small smirk grace her lips as she read the front page of the Muggle paper; so, they were finally giving in ?

Light placed a hand on her shoulder, a full smirk on his lips as he finished reading the paper.

'' Soon, it seems, we will have to give our thanks to those who are supporting us. '' Liliana smiled darkly up at him,

'' And a warning to those who oppose us. ''


End file.
